<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Prato Principal by Monilovely</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28293213">Prato Principal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monilovely/pseuds/Monilovely'>Monilovely</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>O Anjo que escapou Dele [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>South Park</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angel/Demon Relationship, Antichrist Damien Thorn, Bigotry &amp; Prejudice, Explicit Sexual Content, Forbidden Love, Heaven vs Hell, M/M, Miracles, Prequel, Secret Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:21:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28293213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monilovely/pseuds/Monilovely</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Antes de ser caçado, Pip escondia sua relação amorosa e carnal com o anticristo bem debaixo do nariz dos anjos. É a vantagem de ser odiado por todos. Ninguém repara em você o bastante.</p>
<p>Até ele deslizar.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Philip "Pip" Pirrip/Damien Thorn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>O Anjo que escapou Dele [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Prato Principal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatyBolton/gifts">CatyBolton</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Finalmente! Já tava na hora de postar essa daqui skskksksk</p>
<p>Espero que goste do seu presente catyzinha, sei como você tava querendo isso há um tempão</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alguns anjos gostavam de contar quantos demônios matavam. Eles contavam para exibirem seus rankings para os demais anjos e se gabarem do quão bem estavam protegendo a terra de seus supostos invasores. </p>
<p>Como seguidores de Deus, era seu dever acabar com qualquer demônio que vissem em frente para proteger a humanidade, ao menos até o apocalipse chegar. </p>
<p>Esse era seu trabalho, mas não quer dizer que eles não podiam se divertir. Às vezes, gostavam de cercar os portões do inferno, apenas esperando pelo o primeiro que cruzasse a fronteira entre os mundos. Os anjos adoravam colecionar vitórias, especialmente porque ganhavam recompensas e renome para cada cabeça de demônio que traziam aos pés dos céus. Caçar demônios era como um esporte para unir a comunidade angelical. Todo mundo participava.</p>
<p>Todo mundo menos Pip.</p>
<p>Enquanto os demais anjos colecionavam vitórias, Pip tinha outros hobbies.</p>
<p>Pip colecionava pecados.</p>
<p>O código dos anjos tinha pouquíssimas regras, mas que eram levadas muito a sério. Eles precisavam sempre seguir as ordens de Deus, sem exceção, e não podiam, em hipótese alguma, manter contato com <em> o outro lado.</em></p>
<p>De todas aquelas simples regras, Pip não conseguiu seguir nenhuma, nem mesmo a mais importante de todas. Nem naquele presente momento ele seguia as regras, não quando suas mãos agarravam com força os ombros do anticristo em pessoa e suas cinturas faziam movimentos de vaivém, buscando o prazer que o sexo sempre os proporcionava quando Damien se enterrava dentro de Pip.</p>
<p>As asas do anjo se debatiam de vez em quando debaixo de seu corpo com os movimentos bruscos, mas seu rosto contorcido e a forma como suspiros e gemidos escapavam de sua boca a cada estocada indicavam nada além de prazer e deleite.</p>
<p>Os dentes de Damien cravavam em seu pescoço com força a ponto de tirar sangue, mas não o faziam; só iam fundo o bastante até onde o anticristo podia sentir o anjo se remexer embaixo de si e sua cintura movimentar-se mais rápido para atiçar seus movimentos. Uma de suas mãos, a que não estava em suas costas, masturbava seu membro com movimentos rápidos e precisos, percorria toda a base até a glande, desacelerando nos pontos em que sabia que conseguiriam tirar a maior reação vinda de Pip. Damien simplesmente adorava ver suas expressões de prazer e a reação de seu corpo a seus estímulos. Ele adorava tudo no britânico, e ter sexo com ele era sempre bom. Mais uma vez fincou os dentes em seu pescoço e chupou com força.</p>
<p>O corpo de Pip estremeceu e suas mãos se seguraram com mais força nas costas nuas do anticristo, as unhas afundando em sua pele pálida ao mesmo tempo em que suas pernas fechavam ao redor de sua cintura.</p>
<p>- Damien… </p>
<p>O dito cujo se sentou na cama e puxou o anjo para seu colo, encaixando-o bem em cima de seu membro e o dando mais acesso para penetrar o britânico e segurar suas pernas.</p>
<p>Pip subia e descia em seu colo conforme os movimentos de seus braços ditavam que ele deveria. Seu cabelo balançava, acompanhando os movimentos, e suas asas se agitavam sempre que Damien o pegava naquele ponto dentro de si que sempre o fazia enlouquecer. </p>
<p>Damien adorava aquela visão, podia ver perfeitamente o rosto de Pip enquanto o fazia estremecer com o prazer e ouvia seu gemidos e suspiros com muito mais clareza. Por Satã, aquilo era a coisa mais errada de todas para se fazer em todos os planos, mas valia muito a pena.</p>
<p>Algumas quicadas depois e o britânico gozou na mão e no tronco de Damien sem conseguir se segurar. Seu corpo estremeceu com a sensação de êxtase e os músculos relaxaram pouco depois; só não despencou na cama por estar sendo segurado por Damien, que ainda o fazia quicar por não ter conseguido o próprio orgasmo.</p>
<p>Quando ambos chegaram ao limite, Pip caiu de costas no colchão junto a Damien, que se jogou junto a ele. O anticristo caiu ao seu lado, respiração descompassada, enquanto ele já tinha um certo fôlego a mais para poder se sentar - ainda que com um pouco de dificuldade - e começar a colocar a cabeça de volta no lugar. Algumas penas caíram de suas asas e deslizaram pelo ar até o chão e o colchão, caindo poucos centímetros de distância do rosto de Damien.</p>
<p>O anticristo se sentou por um segundo na cama, tentando imitar o britânico, mas soube que não aguentaria muito tempo no segundo em que seus braços começaram a tremer. Sorriu um sorriso de dentes pontudos e soltou a respiração agitada e raspada pela boca.</p>
<p>- Meu pai odiado! Como é que sexo com anjos consegue ser tão <em> bom?!</em> - Damien gemeu em um tom <em> exageradamente alto </em> e se jogou de costas na cama. Ele desviou o olhar para cima, onde uma pequena pena branca quase tocava seu rosto. Ergueu a mão delicadamente, seus lábios curvando-se em um sorriso de mostrar seus caninos, e deslizou dois dedos pela penagem, que estremeceu ao sentir seu toque. - Quer dizer… <em> Anjo.</em></p>
<p>Pip não pareceu perceber o toque, estando muito preocupado com sua respiração descompassada e seu coração acelerado. Ele podia estar com mais fôlego que Damien, mas sua cabeça na verdade estava completamente nas nuvens, como se o momento de euforia do sexo ainda não tivesse passado. Ele ainda conseguia sentir a pele de Damien na sua, o suor escorrendo entre eles, seus dentes correndo por seu pescoço… </p>
<p>Dois dedos correram por seu pescoço para avaliar o estado em que estava e, no segundo em que os colocou sobre a pele, ele estremeceu com um misto de dor e prazer percorrendo seus músculos. Ele se sentia um tanto masoquista tendo essas sensações, mas não culpava a si mesmo. Qualquer coisa que vinha de Damien era incrível, quer ele quisesse ou não. Era uma simples e natural resposta de seu corpo a todo aquele estímulo.</p>
<p>O único problema seria esconder o chupão para não dar na cara de seus superiores mais tarde, mas isso ele poderia resolver no caminho com um simples milagre. Um milagre que doía em seu peito, mas um milagre ainda assim.</p>
<p>- Vocês são todos assim? - ele perguntou a Damien com um suspiro cansado. Seus dedos continuavam em seu pescoço.</p>
<p>- Assim como? - o anticristo perguntou em resposta, soando legitimamente confuso.</p>
<p>- <em> Entusiasmados.</em> Por tudo, eu mal consigo respirar.</p>
<p>Damien abriu mais uma vez aquele sorriso de dentes pontudos e encarou o amante pelo canto dos olhos. Havia malícia tanto em seu olhar quanto em seus lábios, como se ele pudesse pular em cima de Pip a qualquer momento e afundar nele quantas mais vezes quisesse.</p>
<p>- Mas você gosta.</p>
<p>- É claro que eu gosto, Damien. Não estaria aqui se não fosse o caso. - Pip respondeu e encarou o demônio por cima do ombro durante meio segundo.</p>
<p>Damien sorriu por um segundo, até perceber o britânico esticar a mão para pegar suas roupas do chão. Em um movimento de pânico, ele agarrou seu pulso e puxou sua mão para si. Não conseguia olhar em seus olhos, mas sua expressão já dizia tudo que Pip precisava ouviu quando o encarou de volta.</p>
<p>- Fica. - ele pediu com a voz baixa, seus dedos acariciando a pele do pulso onde antes se agarrou com tanta força.</p>
<p>A expressão de Pip suavizou ao ver a dor que Damien carregava no brilho carmim de seus olhos. O anticristo não tinha a menor ideia de como ele facilmente o destruía com aquele olhar, mesmo que não estivesse olhando para ele.</p>
<p>- Damien, você sabe que eu não posso. - ele respondeu com lentidão, partes de seu coração sendo arrancadas mais e mais de seu peito com cada palavra que despejava de sua boca.</p>
<p>O fogo no peito de Damien rapidamente começou a queimar de novo, aquela chama de raiva e indignação que ele conhecia perfeitamente, e que sempre encontrava uma maneira de se manifestar naqueles momentos, por mais que várias e várias vezes ele já tenha recebido a mesma resposta, de novo e de novo.</p>
<p>- Por que não? Você mesmo diz que ninguém gosta de você lá! - ele protestou, gesticulando agressivamente com as mãos e apertando a mão de Pip na sua.</p>
<p>- Eles <em> contam,</em> Damien. Vão perceber que eu sumi. Eles não se importam, mas a contagem precisa estar perfeita para não bagunçar os papéis. Eu estou arriscando muito só por estar falando com você por todos esses segundos.</p>
<p>O anticristo fez cara feia, mas não disse mais nada antes de se agarrar ao britânico por trás e afundasse o rosto em seu pescoço. Ele não fez nada e passou muito tempo sem dizer nada, só queria que aquela maldita sensação horrível fosse embora de vez e ele pudesse simplesmente seguir com sua vida sem remoer outra e outra vez o mesmo assunto.</p>
<p>Por que, de todas as criaturas no universo, ele tinha que se apaixonar por um anjo? E nada menos que um que ele conheceu em vida! Damien teve uma onda de azar desde que nasceu, preso à um destino que até então pensava ser inegável, desprezado por praticamente todos de qualquer lugar aonde ia e na mira certeira do céu, que preparavam suas flechas toda vez que ele pisava o pé à vista na superfície, e quando ele finalmente achou algo que o fazia feliz, esse algo também não podia ser dele. Ele realmente desprezava todos aqueles que o conheceram e o acharam interessante por conta de seus poderes, pois aquela situação nunca o trouxe nada além de sofrimento.</p>
<p>- ...Se eu pudesse te encolher e colocar no meu bolso, você iria pra casa comigo? - ele sussurrou contra a pele do britânico, sua voz baixa até mesmo para os próprios ouvidos, e o apertou mais ao redor de seus braços.</p>
<p>Pip riu e revirou os olhos, mas não de um jeito irônico. Ele sabia que Damien vivia fazendo aquelas perguntas bobas e adoráveis, apenas para tentar persuadi-lo a deixar tudo para trás e ir com ele. Era muitíssimo tentador, e por mais que Damien fosse a pessoa mais carinhosa que Pip já conheceu, ele precisava manter-se firme em sua decisão. Pip simplesmente não estava pronto para mudar tudo em sua vida agora.</p>
<p>- Não, Damien. Eu não posso. </p>
<p>O anticristo soltou um gemido de desaprovação e se jogou de costas na cama, largando do loiro e deixando as mãos pairando no ar. </p>
<p>- Isso é muito injusto. Eu tenho que causar a porra do apocalipse e ninguém nem te valoriza lá em cima. Por que não podem simplesmente deixar a gente em paz?</p>
<p>Pip deu um sorriso tristonho e se deitou ao lado de Damien com um suspiro.</p>
<p>- As coisas seriam muito mais fáceis se fôssemos mortais, não seria?</p>
<p>- Seria, mas você não teria suas asas lindas. - o moreno retrucou e cutucou a curvatura da asa esquerda de Pip com a ponta da unha.</p>
<p>O britânico rapidamente reconheceu o sinal e se virou de costas para Damien, deixando que ele estendesse sua mão por suas costas e deslizá-la por cada pena de sua asa. </p>
<p>Se qualquer outro anjo estivesse na mesma posição que Pip, certamente estaria apavorado. Histórias, uma mais bizarra que a outra, corriam os céus com muita facilidade, contando diversas versões do que acontecia quando um demônio colocava suas garras nas asas de um anjo. Alguns diziam que eles as arrancavam pena por pena e depois usavam o que sobrava para fazer casacos, outros insistiam que arrancavam tudo de uma vez e devoravam o restante de seu corpo de dentro para fora através das grandes feridas que a falta de suas asas deixavam para trás. Todas as histórias relatavam algum tipo de dor, sofrimento ou tortura, na maioria dos casos os três, mas tudo que Pip realmente sentia eram arrepios e cócegas.</p>
<p>A forma como os dedos de Damien roçavam suas penas sempre o fazia estremecer, não importa quantas vezes eles já tenham estado naquela exata posição antes. As asas de Pip eram bem maiores do que pareciam quando estava fechadas, o que sempre fazia restar algum lugar que ele não teve tempo de escovar pela manhã, trabalho este que Damien tomava para si sem maiores problemas ou resistência.</p>
<p>Foi quando o anticristo começou a beijar sua nuca e acariciar sua cintura que os sentidos de Pip ficaram em alerta. Ele conhecia aqueles toques muito bem para saber as intenções mantidas por trás deles.</p>
<p>- Damien, para. Eu não posso. - Pip sussurrou, tentando não soltar qualquer outro som com aqueles estímulos. Qualquer gemido que Damien pudesse pegar em momento como aquele, não hesitaria em fazê-lo.</p>
<p>O anticristo gemeu de desconforto e pressionou-se mais contra o anjo.</p>
<p>- Por favor, Phillip. Só mais uma.</p>
<p>- Damien, você é o anticristo, não um <em> súcubo.</em> Você não precisa… </p>
<p>Pip interrompeu a própria frase com um arfar ao sentir uma mão de Damien lentamente acariciar seu membro enquanto a outra descia e subia por sua cintura até entre suas pernas. Os lábios do anticristo beijavam sua nuca e seus ombros, banhando-o de beijos por cada centímetro de pele acessível a sua boca.</p>
<p>O anticristo abriu um sorriso travesso, continuamente beijando a pele de Pip ao ouvi-lo soltando um gemido involuntário.</p>
<p>- Ok, agora isso é injusto. - mas o anticristo não deu a mínima; continuava a trilhar beijos pela pele salgada de Pip até onde conseguia, descendo os lábios por suas costas e beijando os músculos entre suas asas.</p>
<p>Infelizmente, não seria agora que Pip conseguiria resistir.</p>
<p>Ao sentir o corpo do anjo relaxar aos toques e se permitir ser tocado sem restrições, Damien abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha e acelerou os movimentos da mão que tocava seu membro, enquanto, com a outra, levava-a ao rosto de Pip e o virava em sua direção, a fim de clamar seus lábios para si.</p>
<p>Nem um segundo depois, Pip foi deitado de costas na cama com Damien por cima dele, pressionando-o com força contra o colchão enquanto abria o caminho para dentro de si com seu membro.</p>
<p>Há quanto tempo eles estavam fazendo isso? Doze? Quinze? Dezesseis anos? Ele francamente não se recordava, mas sabia que já se passou muito tempo desde a morte de Pip e sua ascensão como anjo.</p>
<p>Damien ainda conseguia se lembrar com clareza o dia em que se conheceram.</p>
<p>Foi um encontro com o acaso, completamente aleatório, e nenhum deles devia estar ali. Ambos estavam fugindo de suas responsabilidades, Damien de ser o anticristo e Pip de participar do massacre junto a outros anjos. Ambos tomaram refúgio na floresta, em lados opostos, e acabaram se encontrando quando o vento carregou o chapéu de Pip para longe, e ele acabou aos pés de Damien.</p>
<p>Os dois se confrontaram, afinal, eram inimigos, mas Pip não tinha experiência alguma em batalha, e acabou à mercê do anticristo, o qual ele <em>não</em> <em>sabia</em> ser o anticristo na hora, pensava ser apenas mais um simples demônio.</p>
<p>Naquele dia, Pip pensou que acabaria morto, para sempre dessa vez, e não resistiu quando Damien ergueu a flecha tomada de suas mãos e mirou em seu peito; ele simplesmente fechou os olhos e esperou ser machucado mais uma vez.</p>
<p>Imagine a surpresa dele quando nada veio.</p>
<p>A flecha parou bem em frente ao seu rosto, a poucos centímetros dele, mas sem tocar em nem um fio de cabelo. Além disso, o anticristo tinha os olhos arregalados, em choque, enquanto olhava para ele.</p>
<p>Na época, Pip não sabia qual o problema, mas, conforme os anos passavam e eles se encontravam de novo e de novo e de novo, ele veio a descobrir.</p>
<p>Que Damien o conhecia.</p>
<p>Nenhum deles sabia o motivo de continuarem se encontrando, sempre no mesmo local, ou quando os lábios de Damien foram parar nos de Pip, nem quando ele conseguiu puxá-lo para seu colo pela primeira vez, mas ambos sabiam que as coisas nunca mais foram as mesmas desde então.</p>
<p>Em algum momento, eles começaram a se encontrar na cidade, longe dos olhos predadores de ambos anjos e demônios, o único lugar onde eles estavam seguros, pois Deus não podia atacar sua criação até o momento do apocalipse. </p>
<p>E foi então que Pip veio a descobrir que o anticristo não tinha o menor interesse no apocalipse. Damien julgava toda aquela trivialidade ridícula, como se ele não pudesse escolher os próprios caminhos e o próprio destino. Ele disse que, se tinha algo em sua vida que pudesse mudar para sempre, seria seu envolvimento com os anjos e o céu, pois não queria participação alguma em qualquer guerra estúpida que seja.</p>
<p>Foi um dos momentos em que Pip se sentiu realmente próximo do anticristo, e quando eles começaram a se abrir mais um para o outro também, de todas as maneiras possíveis.</p>
<p>E o tempo foi passando e todo o resto se tornou história. Agora o anjo e o demônio davam seu melhor para manter sua relação em segredo, para não causar problemas com os anjos e Deus, muito menos com o inferno, tudo enquanto tentavam aproveitar o máximo de tempo possível um com o outro.</p>
<p>Mas nunca seria o suficiente. Não importa quantas vezes eles se encontrassem, conversassem, passassem tempo juntos e se enterrassem um no outro, nunca seria o bastante. Embora Damien pudesse aproveitar muito bem cada momento em que fazia Pip arquear as costas e gemer seu nome.</p>
<p>Ele puxou as pernas do britânico e as acomodou em seu ombro para conseguir mais acesso e se enterrou dentro dele. A cama rangia com seus movimentos rápidos e desesperados, por pouco não mutando os gemidos do anjo; mas não tinha como fazê-lo de todas as maneiras, pois Damien sempre arranjava um jeito de conseguir de Pip os sons mais prazerosos, tanto para seu espírito quanto para seu pau.</p>
<p>Era tão fácil para ele conseguir ficar duro, especialmente com <em> aquele anjo </em> perto dele daquela forma. Pip o tentava de uma forma inimaginável, que Damien achava ser impossível para demônios, mas aquele loiro era um verdadeiro encantador de serpentes. Ele o tinha na palma de sua mão e nem tinha a menor ideia. Damien podia estar por cima nas rondas de sexo, mas era Pip quem sempre levava a melhor quando se tratava de controlá-lo. Ele daria tudo por aquele maldito; ele o amava.</p>
<p>Damien enterrou o rosto na nuca de Pip ao virá-lo de bruços, distribuindo mordidas por seu pescoço e sentindo todos os tremores de seu corpo e suas asas ao lado de seu rosto. Os gemidos de Pip estavam tão perto de seus ouvidos que era como se estivessem em sua cabeça. Damien se sentia perdido mais e mais a cada segundo que se passava, a cada estocada e choque de prazer que percorria ambos os seus corpos.</p>
<p>Pip se fechava ao redor dele de tal forma que o levava à beira da loucura, independentemente de quantas vezes façam sexo em um período tão curto de tempo, e suas tremedeiras e sons maravilhosos não o ajudavam nem um pouco em manter aquele restinho de sanidade que ainda tinha. Seus movimentos aceleravam antes que seu próprio cérebro processasse o desejo e o som de pele contra pele ficavam mais altos, assim como as reações que arrancava do anjo debaixo de si.</p>
<p>Algum dia, Pip seria a causa de sua morte.</p>
<p>Ao atingir o próprio orgasmo, Damien forçou-se a permanecer consciente e concentrado para auxiliar Pip a fazer o mesmo, o que não tardou muito mais que alguns minutos. Se retirou de dentro dele ao sentir o sêmen escorrer pela mão que o masturbava e se jogou ao lado do anjo, sem mais preocupar-se com esmagá-lo com seu peso.</p>
<p>- Hum…Sempre tão bom… - Damien deixou escapar com um suspiro.</p>
<p>Pip estava acabado. Não sabia como poderia cumprir com seus deveres daquele jeito, com as pernas naquele estado e o corpo completamente esgotado; teria de dar um jeito no caminho. Ele se sentou antes que o sono pudesse consumi-lo e começou a pegar suas roupas do chão.</p>
<p>- Agora é sério, Damien, eu preciso ir. Já estou atrasado. Você mais do que todos deve imaginar o quão rígidas são as coisas por lá.</p>
<p>Em todo o tempo em que passavam juntos, o que eles mais falavam era sobre como as coisas eram complicadas, tanto em cima quanto embaixo, mas os anjos definitivamente eram mais barra pesada que os demônios. Demônios podiam encher o saco e ter o fatos aleatoriedade, mas os anjos não desistiam em momento algum até conseguirem o que queriam, e, para eles, <em> nada </em> estava como queriam. Era um ciclo vicioso de expectativas impossíveis e falhas certas, da qual ninguém conseguia escapar, especialmente Pip.</p>
<p>Infelizmente, não cabia a Damien mudar isso. Mesmo sendo um ser de grandes poderes, ele era inútil nesse aspecto. Não era de seu domínio mudar como as coisas funcionavam no céu. Ele só existia para destruí-lo, pura e simplesmente isso. E isso o derrubava mais do que qualquer profecia jamais faria: a impossibilidade de ajudar a pessoa que mais amava em todos os planos existenciais.</p>
<p>- Deixa eu te acompanhar até a janela. - resolveu por dizer baixinho e evitar o assunto.</p>
<p>Os dois se trocaram quase sem trocar palavras, o único som sendo o das roupas e o dos beijos que roubavam um do outro no meio-tempo que podiam.</p>
<p>Despedidas nunca eram fáceis, e eles odiavam todas elas. Ambos ainda sonhavam com o dia em que aquela reunião poderia ser permanente, mas esse não era ele. Até lá, teriam que se contentar com o tempo que tinham.</p>
<p>Chegando na janela, Pip deixou que Damien clamasse seus lábios em um profundo beijo e lutou fortemente contra as lágrimas que queriam acumular em seus olhos. Ele não podia chorar sob hipótese alguma, ou todos saberiam onde estava. Mas era tão difícil quando ele tinha que dizer adeus.</p>
<p>Damien devorava seus lábios como se fosse um morto de fome, como sempre fazia quando seu tempo estava acabando. Os lábios de Pip pareciam mais doces assim, mas o momento era definitivamente amargo.</p>
<p>- Quando podemos nos ver de novo? - perguntou ao se afastar, sem tirar suas mãos do britânico.</p>
<p>- Eu não sei. Talvez em algumas semanas… </p>
<p>- Tem uma reunião acontecendo amanhã, mais uma coleção de argumentos para tentar refutar meu manifesto e me forçar a fazer o apocalipse acontecer. </p>
<p>- Amanhã? Oh, Damien, eu tenho compromisso amanhã. - doía no coração de Pip que ele não pudesse aparecer quando seu amado precisava dele, mas manter as aparências era fundamental se quisessem continuar com aquilo.</p>
<p>- Vai fazer patrulha por cima da área urbana, não vai? Substituto de anjo da guarda.</p>
<p>- ...Isso.</p>
<p>- É só dar uma passadinha rápida por algum lugar vazio e me chamar que eu apareço.</p>
<p>- Isso é muito arriscado, Damien. Já tentamos fazer isso antes e quase fomos pegos! Além do que, eles já vão suspeitar de mim por chegar atrasado; não me deixarão sozinho por um segundo!</p>
<p>O anticristo franziu o cenho e abaixou o olhar.</p>
<p>- Isso é muito injusto…</p>
<p>Pip também achava, mas não diria para não acabar dando fogo à algum plano mirabolante de Damien. Eles precisavam continuar debaixo dos panos a todo custo. </p>
<p>Ele lentamente ergueu a mão para tocar a bochecha do moreno e acariciou a pele com o polegar. Por mais que também doesse em seu peito, Pip abriu um sorriso reconfortante.</p>
<p>- Depois de amanhã, meu amor. Eu prometo que te encontro. </p>
<p>Pip nunca descumpria suas promessas. Se ele dizia que algo aconteceria, aconteceria, e Damien não tinha motivos para desconfiar dele, não como ele tinha de outros anjos.</p>
<p>- Te vejo depois, então. - suspirou.</p>
<p>Pip assentiu.</p>
<p>- É uma promessa. - ele sussurrou e puxou a mão de Damien para os lábios, dando um terno beijo nas costas.</p>
<p>Os olhos de Damien se encheram de lágrimas conforme o barulho de asas se afastou dele e ele foi deixado para trás sem o calor de seu amado em seus braços.</p>
<p>(...)</p>
<p>Enquanto voava, Pip ficava cada vez mais e mais apreensivo. Sua alegria se esvaiu e foi substituída por um frio incômodo em sua barriga, de gelar até os ossos. Ele sempre ficava assim quando se atrasava, pois sabia que os seus superiores não levariam sua terceira vez atrasado como algo leve. Os anjos levavam infrações como essa bem a sério e apenas não tinham punido Pip pois não se importavam muito com ele, e ele sempre chegava antes do fim da chamada, o que não causava problemas para os registros. Entretanto, ainda assim, Pip ainda temia pelo dia em que eles perderiam completamente a paciência com ele e o jogarão na gaiola.</p>
<p>A pior punição para um anjo é não poder voar. Mesmo que você não goste de caçar demônios ou não concorde com as regras que eles impõem lá em cima - o que por si só já é muito improvável - anjos toleram aqueles detalhes apenas para permanecerem com seu status de anjo e não serem banidos do céu. Muitos anjos vêem a mortalidade como algo inferior, e preferiam deixar de existir a pertencer àquela realidade. Cair, então, um tabu completo. Não só era completamente desprezado como também muito temido em todos os cantos do céu. Ninguém sabe o que acontece quando se cai, tampouco queria descobrir. Em suma, nenhuma opção além de permanecer anjo era aceito e apreciado, era a opção que mais valia a pena ao longo prazo, especialmente para quando (se) acontecer o apocalipse. Se tinha algo do que anjos se orgulhavam era definitivamente suas asas, e tirar deles seu direito de voo era o mais alto tipo de punição que podia ocorrer. Pip não sabia exatamente como ocorria pois, por pura sorte, nunca foi castigado em um nível tão severo assim, mas anjos já punidos com a gaiola diziam ser a pior sensação de todas e muitas vezes voltavam de lá completamente traumatizados.</p>
<p>Era uma das coisas que Pip mais temia: não poder voar. Apesar de não ser particularmente muito chegado na maneira como administravam tudo no céu e muito menos como realizavam seu trabalho, Pip admitiria sem problemas que gostava de sua vida como anjo. Talvez seja por ele não ter surgido originalmente como um anjo e sim se tornado um que o fazia se sentir assim. Ele nunca voou em sua vida mortal, portanto poderia fazê-lo em seu pós-vida, e significava muito para ele. Ele não tinha a menor ideia de como seria sua vida se as perdesse, o que era um motivo pelo qual ele continuamente recusava a proposta de Damien para acabar com aquilo tudo. </p>
<p>Infelizmente, não é agora que Pip criaria coragem o suficiente para desafiar as autoridades do céu, ainda era muito dependente de suas asas e de tudo que elas traziam para ele. Ele gostava da sensação de esticá-las, o vento soprando em suas penas, cabelos e erguendo seu corpo acima do chão. Ele se sentia livre como nunca esteve, e nunca estaria. Por apenas alguns minutos, ele se desprendia completamente da dura realidade de ser um anjo em um relacionamento com o filho do capeta e podia se erguer nos ares sem qualquer preocupação. Era uma pena que <em> aquela </em>não pudesse ser sua realidade.</p>
<p>Quanto mais se aproximava dos portões do céu, mais Pip sentia suas mãos suarem de nervosismo, especialmente vendo todos os anjos parados em fileira na frente dos portões, sempre do maior para o menor - que, no caso, era ele.</p>
<p>O arcanjo estava contando os deveres para os primeiros esquadrões, dos quais Pip não chegava nem perto de participar, quando ele chegou. Tentou fazer uma entrada discreta, diminuindo o bater das asas para que seus pés não sacudissem a nuvem quando chegassem nela, mas eles o avistaram do mesmo jeito.</p>
<p>- Atrasado mais uma vez, Pip. - constatou o arcanjo sem erguer o olhar da prancheta que tinha em mãos. Talvez ele já estivesse a tanto tempo chegando atrasado que não precisava nem olhar para ver <em> quem </em>foi o último a se colocar em posição.</p>
<p>Todos os olhos se voltaram para ele e Pip encolheu no lugar.</p>
<p>- Sinto muito. Acabei me perdendo no caminho de volta.</p>
<p>- Inútil como sempre. - ele negou com a cabeça. - Só entra na fila logo, francesinha.</p>
<p>Pip engoliu o xingamento e a raiva e fez como lhe foi ordenado, se colocando no fim da fila e aguardando sua vez de receber uma tarefa e ser colocado na chamada.</p>
<p>Aos poucos, todos os anjos foram recebendo suas tarefas e dispensados para cumpri-las. Porém, quando chegou a vez de Pip, em que ele ele estava sozinho com seu supervisor, ele não recebeu nenhuma tarefa. O arcanjo caminhava ao seu redor com um olhar estrito, estudando-o, e Pip abaixou a cabeça por reflexo. Era um olhar que o deixava muito desconfortável, parecia até <em> predador,</em> e nem mesmo Damien o encarava daquela forma. O fazia querer sair dali o mais rápido possível.</p>
<p>- Você tem estado muito avoado recentemente, Pip. - o anjo disse, sua voz ecoando pelo espaço vazio entre as nuvens. - Não é de seu costume se atrasar, mas parece que está se tornando um hábito bem infeliz de sua parte.</p>
<p>- Eu sinto… </p>
<p>- Cale-se. - ele o cortou bruscamente e o britânico estremeceu. - Não dirija a palavra na frente de seu supervisor.</p>
<p>Pip abaixou a cabeça e retraiu os ombros ao estreitar os lábios em uma fina linha. Pelo resto dos comentários que seu supervisor disparou em sua direção, ele permaneceu quieto e de olhar focado para seus sapatos, sem dizer mais nada em nenhum momento do tempo.</p>
<p>O arcanjo continuou comentando sobre seu atraso e falta de disciplina, até fez algumas ameaças aqui e ali, até de repente tudo parar. Ele parou de andar e estreitou os olhos na direção de Pip.</p>
<p>- O que é isso?</p>
<p>As costas do britânico se endireitaram e seu coração começou a disparar em seu peito.</p>
<p>- Isso o que, senhor?</p>
<p>- No seu pescoço.</p>
<p>Então, seus olhos se arregalaram. <em> Ele tinha esquecido de se curar.</em></p>
<p>Pip engoliu em seco e ergueu a mão para ajeitar a gola da blusa. Talvez pudesse até usar um milagre para curar a pele se fosse rápido o bastante.</p>
<p>- N-não é na… </p>
<p>- Parado! - mas ele não foi. - Não mexa essa mão mais nem um músculo.</p>
<p>O britânico teve que lutar contra o tremor de suas mãos, as batidas de seu coração ecoando em seu ouvido e a vontade de chorar crescendo enquanto seu supervisor abaixava sua mão e puxava o tecido de sua blusa para revelar as marcas vermelhas e roxas deixadas em seu pescoço.</p>
<p>O silêncio era quase ensurdecedor e cada segundo que passava era como o peso de mais um pecado caindo sobre a cabeça de Pip. Ele podia sentir o olhar do arcanjo sobre ele, as peças se encaixando em sua mente e a ficha caindo pouco a pouco até atingir o chão. E as pernas de Pip quase desistiram no meio do caminho.</p>
<p>Após o que pareceu uma eternidade, o superior do britânico soltou sua mão e se afastou alguns passos dele. </p>
<p>- Sabe, Pip, eu nunca percebi o quanto você <em> fede.</em> - ele cuspiu e voltou a caminhar ao redor de Pip com as mãos atrás das costas. Dessa vez, ele tinha um olhar diferente. Ele olhava para Pip com <em> raiva.</em> - Se você fosse qualquer outro anjo, eu diria que esteve aumentando sua contagem de sangue de demônio. Mas eu te conheço, Pip, e você não mata demônios. E esse não é um simples cheiro de demônio. - o arcanjo começou a caminhar mais uma vez na direção de Pip. A cada passo, mais Pip ficava desesperado para fugir, pois sabia exatamente para onde aquilo estava caminhando. O arcanjo sorriu. - Não… Demônios têm cheiro de carne crua, lodo e escuridão. Você tem cheiro de lareira e cinzas, com um toque de cidra e eucalipto. </p>
<p>A respiração de Pip parou. <em> Damien adora o cheiro de eucalipto. </em></p>
<p>O arcanjo parou diante de Pip e sorriu mais ainda quando ele ergueu seu olhar assustado em sua direção. </p>
<p>- Você tem o cheiro do anticristo.</p>
<p>A retração do britânico foi imediata, apesar de seus óbvios esforços para contê-la. O supervisor não tinha pena, ninguém em todo o céu gostava daquele garoto, e agora ele tinha encontrado a desculpa perfeita para se livrar dele.</p>
<p>- Se perdeu no caminho, huh, Pip? Ou foi o caminho que se perdeu nessa sua cabecinha oca,<em> cheia de outras prioridades.</em></p>
<p>Anjos verdadeiros não tinham sexo, mas Pip era parte humano, ele teve uma vida humana. Ao contrário dos que nasceram anjos, Pip tinha sim um sexo, e, junto com ele, uma coleção inteira de pecados. E ele tinha acabado de ser descoberto.</p>
<p>- Você tem fodido com o inimigo. Você tem noção de que isso é um delito grave, não? A gaiola é considerada uma das piores punições do céu, mas isso? Isso poderia fazer você ter suas asas arrancadas. E não é isso que você quer, é, Pip?</p>
<p>- Não, senhor. - ele respondeu de imediato, o desespero perceptível, quase palpável, em sua voz.</p>
<p>- Infelizmente eu terei que reportá-lo aos meus superiores. - o arcanjo mordiscou o interior da bochecha para se impedir de sorrir mais ainda ao ver olhar tão preocupado no rosto de Pip. Ele estava prestes a se afastar quando, desviando o olhar por um segundo, sua expressão mudou. - Porém, eu acredito que, com um pouco de persuasão, possamos fazer um acordo.</p>
<p>O britânico engoliu em seco e travou mais uma vez no lugar. Ele nunca sabia o que fazer naquelas situações, e, agora que foi pego no pulo, tudo que podia fazer era ouvir.</p>
<p>- Perdão?</p>
<p>- As coisas não têm sido mais as mesmas no céu desde que o anticristo fez aquele manifesto. Ele não era quem achamos que fosse. O anticristo não passa de um covarde e pilantra que quer apenas o próprio benefício.</p>
<p><em> Isso não é verdade! </em> Pip queria gritar, mas não o fez por medo de acabar deixando as coisas ainda piores para Damien no futuro. Piores do que já estavam para ambos.</p>
<p>Mantendo-se quieto, Pip deixou seu superior continuar.</p>
<p>- Ele quer ter uma vida boa, sem precisar causar conflitos e perder para o céu. Ele tem medo de nós, da nossa força, mas nós sempre nos mostramos mais do que dispostos a mostrar para ele.  Que ele era um covarde nós já sabíamos, mas eu nunca imaginei que ele pudesse ter <em> um gosto tão ruim.</em></p>
<p>Como tudo em sua vida, Pip deixou o insulto passar sem dizer nada e sem perceber o efêmero rubor em suas bochechas.</p>
<p>- ...O que você quer de mim?</p>
<p>Os passos do arcanjo em sua direção pareceram se multiplicar e, ao virar de costas, o britânico levou um susto ao perceber três anjos, todos de hierarquia muito maior que a sua, atrás de si, o encarando de cima com as mãos nas costas. Ele virou mais uma vez e agora seu superior também estava próximo a ele, todos o cercando como se ele fosse um pedaço de carne predado por demônios famintos.</p>
<p>- O que <em> queremos </em> de você, Pip - o arcanjo sorriu. - É que você o seduza. </p>
<p>Pip arregalou os olhos e, por um momento, seu coração pareceu parar de bater. Tinha ouvido aquilo certo?</p>
<p>- <em> Perdão?</em></p>
<p>Vendo a estupidez do anjo, o arcanjo revirou os olhos e bufou, irritado com a falta de inteligência de seu subordinado.</p>
<p>- Já tentamos de tudo em todas as reuniões para conseguir persuadir o anticristo a começar o apocalipse, mas ele continua persistente em sua decisão. Não importa o quanto tentemos, ele não vai nos ouvir. …Mas se a ideia estiver vindo de alguém com quem ele tem <em> intimidade,</em> teremos mais chance de conseguir convencê-lo.</p>
<p>Havia passado segundos e seu coração não voltou a bater - se voltou, não percebeu.</p>
<p>- Mas… Mas Damien não… </p>
<p>- Eis aí! Ele até conhece o nome da besta! Se tem alguém capaz de convencer o anticristo de fazer o apocalipse, é você, Pip. - ele sorriu, um sorriso que fez Pip estremecer da cabeça aos pés. - Eu sei que deve ser estranho que <em> você,</em> dentre todas as pessoas, vai fazer o apocalipse acontecer, mas não se preocupe. - ele deslizou os dedos pelas asas de Pip com um sorriso no rosto. O britânico estremeceu tanto pelo toque quanto pelas implicações daquele gesto. - Você sempre pode dizer que não tem escolha.</p>
<p>Ele e os demais anjos não esperaram que dissesse nada e se retiraram, deixando-o sozinho para seus próprios pensamentos. No segundo em que desapareceram, Pip veio ao chão, apoiando a testa nas mãos e mordendo a boca com tanta força a ponto de tirar sangue.</p>
<p>Pip nunca quis tanto se surrar em toda a sua vida. Como pôde ser tão descuidado? Ele não checou o bastante para ver se estava tudo em ordem consigo, deixou escapar um único detalhe, e foi o suficiente para tudo ir abaixo. </p>
<p>Seu coração doía com o peso de dois mundos, uma escolha que não cabia a ele fazer, pois sua mão seria obrigada de uma maneira ou outra. E ele sabia onde aquele caminho ia dar.</p>
<p>(...)</p>
<p>No dia seguinte, o anjo chegou ao ponto de encontro dele e Damien com pernas trêmulas e os pensamentos a mil por hora; mal viu a mesa de cabeceira na sua frente e bateu o joelho. Mas aquela dor não era nada comparado à culpa que sentia em seu coração, pelo que estava prestes a fazer.</p>
<p>Contendo a respiração dentro do próprio peito, Pip fechou os olhos e levou a mão ao coração.</p>
<p>- Damien, você está aqui? </p>
<p>- Eu sempre estou.</p>
<p>Ele pulou, não esperava que ele responderia assim tão rápido. As vezes em que precisou fazer isso eram tão raras que ele mal se lembrava de como funcionava.</p>
<p>- Que susto! Você tem que parar de fazer isso. - repreendeu o anticristo ao virar na direção da voz.</p>
<p>- Não tenho não. É engraçado te ver dando pulinhos. - Damien pisou para fora das sombras e cruzou os braços, exibindo o sorriso de dentes pontudos que tinha no rosto.</p>
<p>Pip se pegou sorrindo com ternura ao colocar os olhos em seu amante. Por um segundo, todas as preocupações em seu peito desapareceram e ele se viu seguro, bem ali, perto o suficiente para Damien tomá-lo em seus braços. Infelizmente, o sentimento durou pouco.</p>
<p>- O que está fazendo aqui? Achei que tivesse trabalho hoje. - perguntou o anticristo ao se aproximar e dar um beijo nos lábios de seu anjo. Pip se sentiu mais culpado ainda.</p>
<p>- Eles me dispensaram hoje.</p>
<p>
  <em> Mentira. </em>
</p>
<p>Damien franziu o cenho e inclinou a cabeça para o lado. </p>
<p>- Eles… <em> Te dispensaram? </em></p>
<p>Pip prontamente colocou um sorriso em seu rosto e ajustou as mãos na frente do corpo, entrelaçando os dedos.</p>
<p>- Yep! Acho que estavam se sentindo generosos e resolveram me deixar longe de bagunça. Para eu não estragar tudo como sempre, entende?</p>
<p>Damien era muitas coisas. Anticristo, poderoso, apaixonado por um anjo e até idiota perto das pessoas em quem confiava, mas ele não era, de forma alguma, estúpido ou idiota, e também conhecia Pip como ninguém. O suficiente para saber quando ele estava mentindo.</p>
<p>Caminhando para perto do anjo, colocou uma mão em seu ombro e inclinou-se para ficar a sua altura, olhando-o fundo nos olhos. O azul brilhava cintilante, mesmo sob a luz de uma lua que desaparecia atrás de grossas nuvens, e Damien lia como um livro o ressentimento e temor nos olhos dele.</p>
<p>- Phillip, está tudo bem?</p>
<p>Entretanto, Pip não deixou-se cair da mentira.</p>
<p>- É-é claro! Estou perfeitamente bem…!</p>
<p>O coração de Damien começou a encolher em seu peito. Já tinha uma ideia do que podia ter acontecido - não gostava nem um pouco dessa ideia, aliás - e doía muito que Pip, a pessoa que mais amava, não podia ser sincero com ele.</p>
<p>Como sempre, o anjo sabia exatamente como seu amado se sentia, e se sentia mais culpado com aqueles olhos brilhantes o olhando com tamanha preocupação.</p>
<p>- <em> Pip. </em></p>
<p>O sorriso se desfez, como em um passe de mágica, e Pip abaixou a cabeça no ombro de Damien com uma expressão de choro.</p>
<p>- Desculpa, Damien. Eu não consigo fazer isso.</p>
<p>Ele o empurrou e se sentou na cama com os ombros encolhidos. Por todo o tempo, Damien o acompanhou com o olhar e não fez nada ao vê-lo colocar as mãos no rosto.</p>
<p>- O que foi?</p>
<p>- Eles me descobriram. Eles descobriram sobre a gente.</p>
<p>Os olhos do anticristo se arregalaram em um espanto e o coração parou de bater, tal qual o de Pip parou quando recebera a mesma informação no dia anterior.</p>
<p>- Como?</p>
<p>Pip encolheu sob a voz preocupada de Damien, querendo desaparecer, e apertou os joelhos na palma das mãos; não conseguia se fazer erguer o olhar.</p>
<p>- A marca no meu pescoço. Eles viram, me interrogaram e acabaram ligando dois mais dois. Eu não consegui impedir...</p>
<p>Memórias de momentos anteriores voltaram como uma tempestade oscilante. Eles discutiram sobre isso antes, sobre o que aconteceria se eles algum dia fossem descobertos. Na época, conseguiram entrar em acordo, mas agora que a realidade estava diante deles, parecia algo quase impossível de se fazer. Doía tanto para Pip quanto para Damien, mas não tinham outra opção.</p>
<p>- Pip… </p>
<p>O britânico retraiu as pernas para o torço.</p>
<p>
  <em> Por favor, não… </em>
</p>
<p>Damien se sentou ao lado dele e o encarou com pesar.</p>
<p>- Você sabe o que temos que fazer, não sabe?</p>
<p>
  <em> Sim, eu sei, mas eu não quero. Por favor, não me obrigue. </em>
</p>
<p>Damien engoliu em seco e abaixou o olhar para o próprio colo, sem conseguir suportar a distância entre ele e seu amado, mesmo que estivessem lado a lado.</p>
<p>- Eu sinto muito, Pip. Muito mesmo. Você sabe o quanto eu queria continuar.</p>
<p>
  <em> Por favor, para. </em>
</p>
<p>Enquanto remoía tudo em sua própria cabeça, o anticristo se forçou a colocar um pequeno sorriso no rosto, como se tirasse alguma graça de uma situação que não tinha graça nenhuma.</p>
<p>- Pelo menos foi bom enquanto du… </p>
<p>Um cheiro estranho se ergueu no ar de repente, um cheiro tentador que interrompeu a fala de Damien, tamanha era sua intensidade. Não era estranho para ele, já havia sentido antes, mas sua intensidade o deixava ainda mais desconfortável do que o cheiro em si. Estava perto demais para ser confortável.</p>
<p>Tudo fez sentido quando Damien olhou para seu lado. A coincidência até fez com que ele ouvisse um soluço ao fazê-lo. Pip estava chorando. O anjo se debruçava sobre as próprias pernas e tinha o rosto escondido entre as palmas das mãos, por onde as lágrimas escorriam fora de seu controle.</p>
<p>- Ah, merda… - murmurou e imediatamente deslizou para perto de Pip, onde pudesse tocar-lhe os ombros. - Por favor, não chora. Você fica muito mais bonito sorrindo.</p>
<p>Ele sabia que seu amado tinha boas intenções; que, de fato, era perigoso que um anjo chorasse. Mas Pip não estava em condições de sorrir.</p>
<p>- Desculpa, é tudo culpa minha. - o loiro desculpou-se entre soluços. - Eu não devia ter cedido. Eu devia ter ido embora mais cedo. Se eu tivesse chegado no horário, eles não teriam percebido.</p>
<p>- Você não tem culpa. Não tinha como você saber que eles descobririam. Se a culpa é de alguém, é minha. Eu não consegui me segurar. Eu sinto muito, muito mesmo.</p>
<p>Pip encolheu ao sentir a mão de Damien puxar seu rosto para ele e acariciar-lhe a bochecha com o dedão. As lágrimas continuavam a fluir.</p>
<p>No fim do dia, não importa de quem era a culpa. Depois daquela noite, Pip nunca mais veria Damien novamente.</p>
<p>Fechando os olhos, o britânico gemeu ao sentir o calor de seu amado o abandonar e se afastar cada vez mais dele, para onde ele logo não poderia alcançar. </p>
<p>Em um ato de desespero, levantou-se da cama e correu para a varanda, onde Damien estendia suas asas e preparava-se para levantar voo. Agarrou o pulso dele com força e o puxou para baixo, mas quase acabou sendo levado junto a ele quando começou a bater as asas.</p>
<p>- Espera! - Pip clamou por ele em desespero, os olhos arregalados. - Você não pode ficar só até amanhecer?</p>
<p>Damien reconhecia aquele olhar machucado, desesperado, que ansiava por apenas mais um momento com a pessoa que amava. Reconhecia porque ele mesmo usava aquele olhar quase todos os dias, a todo momento que estava longe dele. Ele gostaria de tirar aquele olhar dele, dá-lo tudo que desejasse e mantê-lo em seus braços para todo o sempre, ele queria tanto… </p>
<p>Por que ele não podia ter nascido um mortal?</p>
<p>- Pip… </p>
<p>- Só até amanhecer! - insistiu Pip, apertando o pulso de Damien com mais força. - Por favor! Depois disso você pode ir embora, ir pra onde quiser, não precisa nem esperar eu acordar. Por favor, só me deixe passar uma última noite com você. </p>
<p>Damien considerou silenciosamente a proposta, mas sua pausa e o silêncio estendido forma interpretados como uma rejeição pelo loiro, que apertou mais forte.</p>
<p>- Por favor, fica. - sua voz era baixa e simplória, carregada da maior quantidade de tristeza que Damien já viu nele. - Depois eu volto pro céu, e você nunca mais vai me ver de novo. Eu juro.</p>
<p>Olhando fundo nos olhos de Pip, Damien sabia que não tinha como o negar este último pedido. Por mais que pensasse que doeria mais assim, pousou e puxou Pip de volta para seus braços, espremendo-o entre eles e sentindo sua respiração trêmula em seu ombro.</p>
<p>Naquela noite, a última noite, um anjo se entregaram um ao outro de corpo inteiro pela última vez.</p>
<p>(...)</p>
<p>Pip acordou na manhã seguinte com o brilho do sol batendo em seu rosto, atormentando seus olhos inchados e cansados. Seu corpo ainda estava cansado e dolorido das longas rodadas de sexo que fizera na noite passada, o que tornou muito mais difícil a simples tarefa de se sentar. </p>
<p>Manteve os olhos fechados por um momento e segurou a respiração dentro de si, hesitando em olhar para qualquer lugar que não fosse para a frente. Engoliu em seco quando, dois minutos depois, olhou para o lado.</p>
<p>O outro lado da cama estava vazio e a janela estava aberta.</p>
<p>Um suspiro deixou a boca de Pip enquanto ele encarava as cortinas trêmulas e puxava o lençol sobre os próprios ombros. Ele engoliu em seco, e parecia haver um nó querendo descer por sua garganta.</p>
<p>Ao fechar os olhos, Pip sentiu a vaga sensação de uma lágrima escorrendo pelo canto de seu olho, pingando no lençol branco.</p>
<p>Puxando as pernas para o tronco e se abraçando às mesmas, além de ser envolvido pelas próprias asas, o anjo se pôs a chorar, deixando seus soluços estremecerem seu corpo enquanto ele escondia os olhos entre os joelhos para tentar conter as lágrimas.</p>
<p>Já não lhe importava o medo de ser descoberto por algum demônio a solta ou qualquer outro. A única coisa que havia em seu peito era um terrível vazio.</p>
<p>Talvez ele nunca tenha chorado tão baixo, mas, para o silêncio do quarto, era tão alto que parecia ensurdecedor. </p>
<p>Não sabia dizer quanto tempo se passou desde que foi deixado só, mas já sentia falta de tudo. Todo o esforço que fez para cultivar aquele belo sentimento e compartilhá-lo com alguém que se importava com ele, jogado fora em uma questão de horas.</p>
<p>As coisas finalmente pareciam estar ficando claras para ele com quanto mais o relógio andava. Ele não tinha nada sobrando. Nada. Ele perdeu tudo. Sua vida, sua dignidade como anjo, Damien… Não sobrou nada. Logo as marcas em seu corpo não passariam de simples lembranças e aquele momento jamais teria acontecido. Ele estava sozinho de novo.</p>
<p>Não importa o quanto mais abrisse a boca, o volume do choro continuava o mesmo, apenas as lágrimas e os soluços se intensificaram. Sua respiração começou a engasgar na garganta, travada, como se tivesse algo ali que o impedisse de respirar. Ele tentava de todo jeito recuperar o fôlego, mas o máximo que conseguia era tossir e soluçar, e o ar que passava por sua traqueia rapidamente se tornou um bolo de reações compulsivas de seu corpo, muito além de seu controle.</p>
<p>Foi quando sua visão começou a turvar e escurecer que Pip se viu obrigado a sair daquela posição e se deitar na cama com a cabeça para cima. Ele não tinha uma queda de pressão dessas a muitos anos, não desde que descobriu que estava morto. Suas mãos trêmulas agarraram-se uma a outra em seu peito, buscando algo em que se segurar enquanto sua respiração aos poucos voltava ao normal.</p>
<p>Ele não sabia dizer quanto tempo ficou parado encarando o teto, ou quando as lágrimas pararam apenas para rolarem de novo segundos depois; ele não sabia de mais nada. Lentamente, Pip se sentou mais uma vez na cama e se virou para começar a se trocar.</p>
<p>Parecia que seu coração tinha parado de bater. Ele se sentia morto de novo. Dessa vez de um jeito bem pior que o outro. Seria assim que Damien estaria se sentindo também agora? Pip nunca saberia, pois eles nunca mais se veriam de novo.</p>
<p>- Por favor, para. </p>
<p>Pip travou antes que pudesse pegar sua meia do chão e estremeceu ao ouvir a voz vindo detrás dele. Ele se virou imediatamente para ver de onde ela vinha, tão rápido que quase estralou o pescoço, ao mesmo tempo que puxava o lençol para a frente do corpo e ocultava-o por entre as penas das asas.</p>
<p>Em pé de frente ao parapeito estava ninguém menos que o próprio Damien, o responsável por fazê-lo chorar daquela forma, despejando suas próprias lágrimas pelo canto dos olhos ao encará-lo.</p>
<p>- Eu não aguento ver você chorar.</p>
<p>Mordendo os próprios lábios, Pip ganiu baixinho enquanto as lágrimas voltavam a escorrer após uma breve pausa. Sua visão estava totalmente embaçada, mas ele conseguia identificar aquele vulto preto com muitíssima clareza.</p>
<p>Pip abriu os braços, implorando a Damien que voltasse para eles, o que o garoto anticristo o fez sem pensar duas vezes, com um impacto que jogou os dois de volta na cama.</p>
<p>- <em> Não me deixa. Não me deixa. Não me deixa. </em>- o anjo implorou. - Por favor, Damien. Eu não vou aguentar se você for.</p>
<p>- Eu não vou, eu prometo.</p>
<p>Incapaz de acreditar nas palavras dele, Pip apertou-o mais em seus braços e tornou a chorar e soluçar com a cara enterrada em sua blusa. Não podia acreditar que Damien estava realmente ali, como se nada tivesse passado de um sonho ruim. Era surreal. De forma alguma ele seria capaz de deixá-lo ir agora.</p>
<p>- Desculpa, desculpa, desculpa, desculpa, desculpa, desculpa, desculpa. Por favor, me perdoa. - Damien continuamente implorou no ouvido do anjo, retribuindo o abraço com tanta força quanto ele.</p>
<p>Engolindo em seco, foi como se Pip pouco a pouco retornasse a seus sentidos. Ele conseguia sentir as lágrimas de Damien escorrerem por seu pescoço, lentamente indo para o lençol. Seus braços relaxaram e ele sucumbiu ao peso do anticristo acima dele.</p>
<p>- Não peça desculpas, por favor. Você só estava querendo me proteger. Mas eu sou muito egoísta pra aceitar isso, Damien. Eu sinto muito.</p>
<p>- Agora você é quem está pedindo desculpas.</p>
<p>Pip riu uma risada seca.</p>
<p>- Acho que eu estou.</p>
<p>Um breve silêncio se fez, apenas o bastante para que eles parassem de chorar e se sentassem na cama, ainda nos braços um do outro, para discutir o que viria à seguir.</p>
<p>- O que fazemos agora? Não há dúvidas de que eles já devem saber a esse ponto, mas vou ter que voltar uma hora ou outra, nem que seja para… - Pip engoliu em seco. - <em> Cair.</em></p>
<p>Damien o encarou de soslaio.</p>
<p>- Acha que vão te empurrar?</p>
<p>- Quase certeza. Eles me odeiam, Damien.</p>
<p>Era um fato ao qual ele nunca se acostumaria. Como alguém podia odiar uma criatura tão perfeita como Pip? Mas não era com isso que ele havia de se preocupar agora. Quanto mais os anjos e o céu o odiassem, menos sentiriam a falta dele quando ele se fosse.</p>
<p>- Não se preocupa, vamos pensar em alguma coisa. Tente descansar por hora, ainda temos tempo. Dessa vez eu não vou embora, eu juro.</p>
<p>Levemente trêmulo, Pip escolheu confiar em Damien mais uma vez e caiu no sono. Sentiu vagamente que ele o deitava na cama antes de apagar.</p>
<p>(...)</p>
<p>Quando Pip acordou pela segunda vez, não havia nada além de branco e azul ao seu redor. Se não fosse o cansaço, ele teria se erguido de supetão e entrado em pânico imediato.</p>
<p>- O que… O que está acontecendo? Damien?</p>
<p>Pip encolheu ao ouvir a própria voz ecoar ao seu redor, apesar de não estar cercado de paredes. Aquele lugar lhe era familiar - familiar demais -, mas não conseguia dizer ao certo onde estava. Até que uma voz se pronunciou, chamando sua atenção e, agora sim, o fazendo pular:</p>
<p>- Você não serve nem pra isso, não é, Pip? - do meio de nuvens, o arcanjo Miguel apareceu, com as duas mãos na cintura e o cenho franzido, desapontado. - Devíamos ter te largado para os ratos comerem. Mas precisamos de você. </p>
<p>Pip imediatamente fechou a cara e assumiu uma postura defensiva. Já não estava em um lugar bom para fingir inocência.</p>
<p>- Por que precisam de mim?</p>
<p>Miguel parou ao lado dele e suspirou. O britânico fez questão de notar o olhar de quem encontrou uma pedra no sapato.</p>
<p>- Vou ser franco com você, Pip, mas só porque tenho <em> pena </em> de você. Estava mais do que óbvio que você iria fracassar. Seu perfil não é compatível com o de um agente infiltrado. </p>
<p>- Então por que me mandaram pra lá? Por que me fizeram fazer aquilo? </p>
<p>
  <em> Por que me fizeram ter de largá-lo assim? </em>
</p>
<p>- Porque precisávamos saber apenas o quão fraco ele é por você. - Miguel sorriu. Um sorriso nada agradável e, muito menos, amigável. - E, agora que sabemos, você pode finalmente provar o seu valor, Pip.</p>
<p>O britânico foi agarrado pelos braços por trás, além de pelas asas para que ele não pudesse escapar; não teve nem tempo para conseguir pensar. Se debateu e balançou as asas para tentar se soltar, mas sem efeito nenhum.</p>
<p>- Avisem o inferno sobre a mudança de planos. - Michael ordenou à um guarda próximo. - Eu sinto que o anticristo vai finalmente nos ouvir.</p>
<p>Pip observou o restante dos anjos sumir em desespero e continuou a lutar. Ele não podia se dar ao luxo de ser capturado agora, não quando sabia do plano dos anjos e poderia impedi-los. Eles planejavam manipular Damien para fazê-lo assumir um destino ao qual renunciou anos atrás. Não tinham tal direito.</p>
<p>- Me solta! Me solta! - ele gritava, como um animal desesperado para se aproveitar da mínima chance de liberdade.</p>
<p>- Esse aqui é bem arisco, senhor. - um dos guardas que continha Pip comentou ao puxá-lo de volta.</p>
<p>- Me solta! Eu não fiz nada!</p>
<p>- <em> Você se sentenciou quando escolheu se apaixonar pelo filho de Lúcifer. </em></p>
<p>O arcanjo gesticulou com a mão e Pip lentamente parou de resistir. Suas pálpebras ficaram pesadas e seus apêndices moles, e antes que percebesse estava caindo inconsciente no chão mais uma vez.</p>
<p>- Isso vai mantê-lo desacordado por algum tempo. - movimentou a mão mais uma vez e, em um piscar de olhos, Pip encolheu para caber na palma de sua mão. O arcanjo olhou para o pequeno britânico apagado em suas mãos com desgosto visível em seu olhar e o atirou para um dos estagiários que estavam tentando segurá-lo anteriormente. - Levem-no para a gaiola. Eu tenho mais o que fazer.</p>
<p>Os anjos assentiram e, acolhendo Pip nas mãos, se retiraram com uma reverência.</p>
<p>A sala das gaiolas era próxima ao trono de Deus, de onde ele olhava e guardava todos, mas um nível inferior. Não costumava ser tão movimentado, então nenhum deles suspeitou quando se encontraram sozinhos em campo aberto, com um anjo criminoso apagado sobre seus dedos.</p>
<p>- É tão estranho poder segurar um anjo na palma da mão, não é? - comentou o que o carregava.</p>
<p>- É pra ficar mais fácil de carregar. Ele só vai acordar com um milagre, literalmente.</p>
<p>- Não me leve a mal, eu gosto dele tanto quanto vocês, mas ele até que é fofinho desse jeito. - o estagiário abriu a mão e acariciou os cabelos de Pip com o polegar. Ele soltou um gemido desconfortável, se contorcendo para se livrar daquele toque estranho. Ainda assim, o anjo abriu um sorriso terno. - Parece uma bonequinha… </p>
<p>No momento em que se virou para sorrir para o outro anjo, um vulto grande e preto passou correndo pelos dois, levantando tanto vento que quase os tirou do chão. Quando o estagiário percebeu, Pip tinha sumido de sua posse.</p>
<p>- <em> Filho da puta! </em> - ele exclamou e olhou na direção em que o vulto foi. Já longe do campo de vista, ele apenas percebeu um par de asas negras batendo ao longe enquanto se afastava. Seus olhos se arregalaram com espanto e pavor, pois havia apenas uma criatura em todos os planos que tinha asas negras daquela forma. - É O ANTICRISTO! ELE ROUBOU O PRISIONEIRO!</p>
<p>- Vão atrás dele! Aquela é nossa única chance de vencer o apocalipse! - um homem próximo, coincidentemente, um arcanjo, gritou ao ver o estardalhaço. - Notifiquem a Deus! Não podemos deixar que essa oportunidade escape. Tropas, atrás deles!</p>
<p>As asas de Damien batiam mais forte do que nunca bateram em toda a sua vida. Ele precisava desesperadamente ganhar velocidade ou nunca escaparia do céu. Tornava as coisas muito mais difíceis que ele tivesse uma vida presa entre suas mãos, pois precisava controlar sua força para não esmagar Pip entre suas palmas enquanto voava.</p>
<p>Seria um trabalho pesado, mas teria de servir. De maneira nenhuma Damien o deixaria para trás daquela forma. Agora que sabia exatamente qual era o plano dos anjos, tirar Pip do céu não era mais uma escolha, mas sim uma <em> necessidade.</em> Ele já tinha esperado por tempo demais para fazer isso, e não arriscaria a vida de seu amado apenas para manter uma maldita paz que acabaria de qualquer jeito.</p>
<p>Raiva se acumulava mais e mais em seu peito com cada anjo que via se aproximar. Como aqueles malditos se atreveram a colocarem um milagre nele para que não acordasse enquanto roubassem Pip de seus braços? Eles pagariam por isso.</p>
<p>Mergulhou entre as nuvens e aproveitou-se da gravidade para escapar do céu sem um único arranhão. Flechas o seguiam para onde fosse, mas não faziam nem cócegas nele. Ao contrário do que pensavam, Damien era muito melhor em voar do que muitos anjos que pudessem vir a competir com ele.</p>
<p>Uma vez fora do céu, Damien abriu as palmas com delicadeza para ver como estava Pip. Felizmente, ainda estava adormecido, muito mais relaxado do que quando o pegou. Isso deixou Damien mais aliviado, apesar dos anjos ainda em sua cola.</p>
<p>- Está tudo bem. Não se preocupe. Só aguente mais um pouco, por favor. Vai ficar tudo bem. - ele sussurrou para Pip, sem saber se ele podia ouvi-lo ou não.</p>
<p>Virando-se de costas, já novamente com as palmas fechadas, Damien conjurou fogo do inferno em suas mãos e disparou bolas de fogo nas pragas que o seguiam. No meio do ar, as bolas tornavam-se rajadas de fogo, quase como ondas, e acertavam os anjos precisamente onde dói: suas asas.</p>
<p>Eles caíram como moscas, desaparecendo da vista de Damien com cada bater de asas que dava. O anticristo sorriu um sorriso perverso e acelerou a batida das asas, precisava se afastar o máximo que pudesse daqueles para ficarem enfim a salvo. Mergulhou fundo, fechando as asas, e ultrapassou facilmente a barreira entre o inferno e a terra, de volta para o próprio domínio. </p>
<p>Os anjos que o perseguiam desapareceram de vista, incapazes de entrar onde ele estava. Damien suspirou ao ver que não estava sendo mais seguido e abriu lentamente as palmas, ainda em voo. Pip descansava tranquilamente em suas mãos, como se nada estivesse acontecendo, e uma de suas mãozinhas segurava-se em seu dedo. Isso provocou um sorriso terno em seu rosto e ele guardou Pip com cuidado no bolso de sua blusa. Agora que estava no inferno, não tinha risco de ele cair.</p>
<p>Por pouco Damien não capotou na aterrissagem de tão rápido que ele estava voando. Suor escorria por sua testa e seus pulmões queimavam com a falta de oxigênio; talvez nunca em toda sua vida ele tenha voado tanto em um dia só.</p>
<p>Mas ele não se importava com isso agora, o principal objetivo agora era garantir que Pip estava bem.</p>
<p>Entrando em sua casa, Damien foi para o sofá e se sentou, permitindo-se respirar fundo e acalmar o próprio pulmão e coração. Tirou Pip do bolso e o aninhou em sua mão mais uma vez, tomando todo o cuidado para não machucá-lo.</p>
<p>Ele era tão pequeno em sua mão, vulnerável como Damien nunca o viu. Quando se conheceram, Pip quase o <em> matou </em> antes de perceber quem ele era, ele era o anjo mais forte que Damien já conheceu, e vê-lo assim, tão indefeso, era muito estranho pra ele, ao ponto de parecer errado. Contudo, ao mesmo tempo, não podia negar que era igualmente fofo; era como segurar uma pequena boneca.</p>
<p>- Pip. - o anticristo sussurrou seu nome e cutucou sua cabeça delicadamente com o indicador. - Pip, acorde. Você está salvo agora, está tudo bem.</p>
<p>O britânico se remexeu na palma de Damien, buscando o calor e o conforto que a interrupção de seu sono roubou dele. Por um tempo, ele se sentiu sujo, preso entre paredes grudentas e fedidas, desesperado por se soltar. Até que a sensação ruim foi substituída por conforto, como se estivesse deitado em uma nuvem fofinha e macia com cheiro de lareira e um leve toque de cidra e eucalipto. Ele se sentiu seguro, confortado de que tudo ficaria bem, <em> ele </em> ficaria bem.</p>
<p>Ele não queria acordar, mas aquela voz suave e terna, carregada de carinho, chamava por ele, Pip não podia deixá-la na mão.</p>
<p>Lentamente, o loiro abriu seus olhos e se sentou, percebendo, só então, a situação em que estava.</p>
<p>- Damien? - ele lentamente chamou pelo anticristo, as mãos esfregando os olhos para afastar o sono. - O que aconteceu? Por que você está tão grande?</p>
<p>Damien sorriu pequeno, admirando a confusão no rosto de Pip. Estava tão aliviado por vê-lo bem e longe das garras dos anjos.</p>
<p>- Não sou eu quem está grande. Você é que está muito pequeno.</p>
<p>Pip encarou as próprias mãos por um instante e, de fato, ele estava pequeno demais, tanto ao ponto de caber perfeitamente na palma de Damien.</p>
<p>- Oh… Onde estamos?</p>
<p>- No inferno. Eu não tinha para onde mais te trazer.</p>
<p>O britânico conteve o engolir em seco e se permitiu deitar nas mãos de Damien. Não estava gostando muito da ideia de estar no inferno, mas entendia a ideia que passou pela cabeça de Damien na hora. Enquanto estivessem longe do céu, Pip sabia que estaria bem. E, olhando para suas asas, viu que ainda não tinha caído; então tudo estava bem!</p>
<p>Era uma situação complicada, mas eles certamente encontrariam um jeito de resolver.</p>
<p>Os dedos do anticristo mexeram-se próximos ao corpo de Pip e um sorriso satisfeito puxou seus lábios. Não parou para pensar que, no fim do dia, estava de volta aos braços - ou mãos - de Damien.</p>
<p>Encolhendo-se, Pip virou e abraçou o dedo de Damien com carinho e aconchegou a cabeça na palma.</p>
<p>- Seus dedos fazem cócegas na minha mão.</p>
<p>- Sua mão faz cócegas no meu tudo. - Pip respondeu, contorcendo o próprio corpo.</p>
<p>Damien riu. Por Satã, Pip era simplesmente adorável. Ele o amava mais do que tudo.</p>
<p>Debruçando-se de leve sobre sua mão, ele delicadamente pressionou um beijo na cabeça de Pip, tomando cuidado para não chupá-lo para dentro da boca sem querer.</p>
<p>- Me deixe te transformar de volta.</p>
<p>Milagres não podem ser removidos com facilidade, mas ele, como anticristo, podia fazê-lo sem muitos problemas; era mais forte que os anjos. Apenas um estalar de dedos bastou para que Pip voltasse ao tamanho normal. Damien nunca imaginou que sentiria falta de ter Pip na palma de sua mão.</p>
<p>- Você está bem? </p>
<p>O britânico assentiu e sorriu ternamente para seu amado. Ele não se conteve em puxá-lo para um abraço apertado, ansiando por senti-lo ao seu redor novamente, seguro em seus braços.</p>
<p>- Estou sim. Muito obrigado por me resgatar. - suspirou tranquilo, batendo as asas brancas atrás de si com alegria.</p>
<p>- Não me agradeça. É culpa minha que você acabou assim em primeiro lugar.</p>
<p>- Não fale assim… Tudo está bem agora!</p>
<p>Pip se separou de Damien por um segundo e beijou seus lábios para tirar a carranca feia de seu rosto, segurando-o entre seus braços com carinho e alívio por enfim estarem em algum lugar seguro - embora ele não confiasse de fato que aquilo fosse ficar assim por muito tempo.</p>
<p>Damien também sabia disso, mas, por apenas um momento, se permitiria retribuir o contato de Pip e se deleitar com o calor de seu corpo, sem se preocupar com as consequências de seus atos. Duvidava que as coisas ficariam bem depois, mas, por enquanto, ele tinha Pip em seus braços. E isso era tudo que importava.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>